Diavolo Minore: Devil Child
by JasperSaysCalmDown
Summary: I am an Italian Drug Lord's kid...great... Now, as if to make my world even darker, I'm in love with a vampire... Oh Joy! Jasper/OC Cullen's OOC a bit... Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fanfic that I have been wanting to write for ages. It's king of a refection on myself minus the mobster dad! I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no Owny!!!**

* * *

1. Mafia Kid

* * *

I sat in my room completely and totally pissed. I was about to be shipped off to America! My stupid, selfish, criminal of a father has finally decided that he's tired of me, huh? After 16 years of complete and utter torment, he wants to be rid of the dead weight. Asshole.

By the way, if you're confused right now, then I understand. Let me introduce myself formally. My name is Mimi. Mimi Anabella Carmella Catrina Vercelli. I know, it's a mouth full, right? Well, it's the name that comes with being the daughter of an Italian mobster.

My father named me Mimi for a different reason than my mother did. You see, my name has two meanings. It can mean bitterly wanted child. That's why my father liked it. He hated me since I was in the womb. My mother, Marietta liked the name because it could also mean 'star of the sea.' She loved me from the day she realized she was pregnant. I miss her dearly. But…when I was 12, she died. She died and he killed her. My father. Mario.

I hate him so much but I have to deal with him. He feeds me, clothes me, and showers me in gifts. Gifts that I don't even ask for. He's the reason I have no friends. The reason why each and every boyfriend I ever had winded up "missing." he's the reason why I have no desire to live.

He kept me locked away from the world for 4 years. He only ever spoke to me when it was necessary. He took pride and seeing me hurt. But as much as he loved to see me upset, albeit, he has never seen me cry. I don't cry. Ever since my mother died, I didn't shed a tear for anyone. Ever. Not because I wanted to seem tough. No. That's not why. I don't cry because I can't. My body just won't allow it.

I stood in front of my floor length mirror, scrutinizing myself. I was pretty. Really pretty. But I wished that I wasn't. Do you know how bad it feels to have guys be so attracted to you and you cant even date them because you dad might slaughter them. Oh wait, my bad. _Off _them, as my uncles say. Do you know how disgusting it feels to have your fathers best friends hit on you and talk to you like some whore? I do. I hear it on the daily, I just shut it out.

I tugged at the him of my red tank top. Pulling it down to cover my stomach. I had a belly button piercing in the shape of a cross. I was catholic. Weakly so, but it was still an upgrade to my father. He was atheist. A dirty, soulless monster. And, ironically, I was just a soulless. As much as I wanted to deny it, there was no denying that I was his kid. I threw massive temper tantrums about stupid shit. I glared at people for no reason. If I wanted something, I acted like a dick until I got it. I scared the shit out of mostly anyone I came into contact with. It was like I had a huge sign on my head that said: "Demon Child! Stay AWAY!" It was kind of my defense mechanism to avoid talking to anyone. I just…hate people. Sorry.

I pulled the scrunchie out of my long, extra wavy, extra black hair. My waves cascaded down to my waist and my bang immediately took it's permanent resting place over my right eye. I usually always hid my face when in public. I hated the stares. Not bad stares, but the attention was agitating. I blinked my blue eyes twice. I had no idea as to why my eyes were blue. My dads eyes were dull brown and my mom's were pretty hazel. But mine were neither. Not even a combination. They were blue with trinkets of violet within them. And they changed sometimes. Some days they were blue, others, they were green or brown. And if I was pissed the were very dark blue, nearly black. I was a very strange kid. Period.

I turned away from the mirror and back to my room. I gave it one last goodbye and headed down stairs. Our home was not a house…it was a…mansion. And as much as I hated my dad, I would miss my house. My home. Italy. The place where my soul would always be. Within the walls of that mansion.

Jonathan, my driver was waiting by the door. I smiled at him and he nodded his head in acknowledgment. I turned on my heels to see my dad standing in the foyer. He looked sad, and at the same time relieved. I had heard him two months ago talkin to his new wife, Sofia, about how he wants me gone. So, that sad,shit…façade. I stared him down. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Here Mimi." He walked up and handed me a bag. A duffle bag. I opened it and was surprised to find money. Lots of money. What the fuck?

"Mario…what is this for?" I asked. He hated me to call him dad. I watched as he looked completely annoyed with me.

"What?! Did you think I would you leave broke? What kind of father would I be?! You'll need that money, Mimi, trust me. Its about…750 grand." I didn't bat a lash when he said that. 750 G's is like chump change to Mario. It was no dip in his funds.

"Thanks, Mario. But why exactly do I need this much again?" I motioned to the bag. He smiled and sighed again.

"Well, you are a strong girl, that's for sure. And I decided that it wouldn't be too long before you were living on your own. It doesn't take much to get annoyed with you aunt Nicci." He added with a grimace at my aunts name. She was annoying. She was that aunt that talked behind your back to her friends. The kind of aunt who thought her children, superior to you. She was…a bitch.

"Oh…okay." I started to walk out when Mario stopped me.

"Hey, kid. If that ain't enough, you know the bank number. You got the visa, too. If anything, you wont go broke in America. And, one more thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. I took it.

"What's this?" I asked curiously. He looked smug.

"Open it." I watched him closely while I opened the envelope. Inside were documents. Registrations. For a car. An Audi R8. A black Audi R8. I looked at my dad, then at the papers. I couldn't stop myself from hugging him. He hugged back awkwardly.

"Thanks, Mario." I let go and walked toward the door again.

"Anything to make this easier for you, Mimi. I know I haven't been a good dad to you, but I do care, mia figlia." his Italian accent was slipping. He called me his daughter. I never heard that from him before. I smiled and nodded.

"Indeed you have been a pretty shity father." He frowned at my choice and words. I held up a finger to stop him from speaking. "Ma i papà si perdona." I told him that I forgave him. And I added dad at the end for good measures.

He smiled and I heard Jonathan honk the horn. I rolled my eyes, as did Mario. We both laughed and said our final goodbyes.

I headed to the car and closed my eyes. I would never see this place again. My home. I was on my way to somewhere new. Somewhere completely alien to me. I would have to re-adjust. Hide my accent. Not speak Italian. It hurt like hell to leave my soul behind. But it was necessary. I mean, c'mon. It's 2021. I'm going to America. I don't think my accent would pass at all as normal in any way.

I didn't talk the whole way to the airport. Or when I boarded my dad's private jet. I just went numb. I didn't want to think about what was happening until I had to actually deal with it. I turned on my Ipod Generation 12. It was pretty bad-ass! I loved it. It was my heart! It held my thousand upon thousands of songs from the early 2000's. My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Fall out Boy, Evanescence, All American Reject's and my favorite 3OH!3. It also held my many movies of interests and strangely, they all some how pertained to vampires.

I loved those mythical creatures. The way they were so utterly dark and still completely sexy…weird huh? Well, that's me! Weirder than a spice girl on crack…idk. I turned on Interview with the Vampire and zoned out. I had seen the film so many times I knew each and every line by heart.

I don't know how long I was zoned into my own world, but I was awaken by the flight attendant saying we had touched down in Seattle. Yippee! Dreary Washington! How amazing! (note the sarcasm.) I got off the plane and made my way out of the airport. I started to get a cab, but I was saved when a Valle pulled up in MY car.

"Are you Mimi Vercelli?" He asked in a profession tone while ogling me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

After about a half hour interrogation on my identity, he finally gave me my keys. I got into the car and started to head for my aunts house. It started raining hard. I strained my eyes to see the road. It was a about an hour and a half when I passed the sign saying: "WELCOME TO FORKS." I mentally scowled. This town looked boring, and stupid, and safe. I hate it!

I rounded the corner and was at a stop light. I did a double take when I saw a beautiful black and silver 2021 Camaro. It was completely breathtaking. The windows were tented very darkly. I mentally groaned. That car was so much better than mine. Ugh!

The light turned green and I hit the gas. I flew ahead so fast my head jerked a good bit. The Camaro's engine roared like a lion behind me as it sped up to match my speed. Wait…Was this a challenge? Okay. I hit the gas harder and my Audi purred like a kitten but was going a solid 115 mph. I saw the Camaro grow tiny behind me. I suppressed a smile. Stupid hot Camaro. Take that!

I turned sharply on my aunts road. I could see her overly large house now. It was much too large for a women and her daughter. Oh and did I mention I despised my cousin Vicki. She is so…so…worthy of my foot in her tiny ass. And oh joy for me, I have to go to school with the bitch. She was half Italian half American. Her dad was some dude my aunt slept with when she first came to Forks. All I know is Vickie's last name was Newton. So plain.

I pulled into the drive next to my aunts BMW and my cousin's Lambo. At least they had decent taste in cars. I took a deep breath before getting out of my car. I prepared myself for the onslaught of phony bullshit that they would more than likely give me. I tested my anger before knocking. I didn't want to go to Juvy today.

The door opened and out came Aunt Bitch! Okay! Time for the BS. I surly hope Forks has more to offer than agitating women and the occasional street race. School sure better be more fun, or I'm getting on the first plane back to Italy!

* * *

**A.N. This chapter was just one for you to get to know the character of Mimi. I will be updating soon but only if I get reviews. There are a lot of different things mingled in my story that has more to do with Twilight. The Cullen are coming soon! Promise! REVIEW please!!!**

**Reviews = Chocolate Bunnies and Magical Rainbows! Oh! And chocolate covered Cullen Men!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!**

* * *

2. Verbally Bitch Slapped

* * *

I was totally and completely aggravated. At this point I was on the edge and ready to jump into the sea of rage. My aunt and cousin are being immature, throwing me dirty looks, asking personal questions and commenting negatively on my every move. I am about two seconds from murdering them…seriously.

"So, Mimi? Did you have a boyfriend back in Poland? Or did you not like guys, or what?" Vicki asked sourly. Was she calling me a Polish Lesbian? We were in my room now. She was supposed to be helping me unpack but instead she sat in a chair in the corner filing her nails. Bitch.

"I'm from Italy, get it right, Newton. And I'm straight. Not Try-Sexual like you." I spat at her.**(Try-Sexual is basically someone who will try anything sexual.) **I had been ignoring her for a good 45 minuets. Well, not anymore, she had to go! Now!

"Poland, Italy, Indian, it doesn't matter. It's not American. I'm so glad my dad wasn't foreign." She said off handedly. I stop putting my clothes away and took a deep breath. Not only was she a bitch, she was a prejudice bitch. I turned slowly to face her. I towered above her because she was sitting.

"Listen, Vicki. I don't care if your dad's a fucking American, or a Dolphin! Understand me when I say this because I wont repeat myself. You. Are. Half. Italian. You are not American so throw that shit out the window, bitch. Oh, and that Valley girl accent makes you sound like the slut you are." I seethed in her face. My Italian accent heavy like Mario's. I sounded like him. Weird. There fear was in her eyes, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"You're a psycho! You're just like your criminal father!" She yelled in my face. "I can't even believe my mom let you come here. I am her only daughter. Your mom is dead. Get over it and stop trying to steal mine bitch." She stood up but not for long.

Before I could stop myself I had slapped her with such force that my hand felt on fire. I looked at it. It was bright red. She yelped in pain and fell to the floor.

"Don't talk about my mother you slut!" I spat at her. She was crying on the floor like a baby. I'm glad my aunt is at her friends place right now or else I'd have to slap her ass too. I bent over and grabbed Vicki by the arm, still holding my jeans in the other hand and pulled her out into the hall.

"Goodnight Cuz. Sleep well." I smiled sweetly at her and she looked at me like I was crazy, either for being able to move her so easily or being polite. I didn't take time to find out which. I shut the door in her face and locked it. I got get some sleep! School starts tomorrow!

* * *

**Next Morning...**

My alarm clock beeped rapidity. I set it to loud and fast so that I would have to wake up. I reached over and shut it off. 6:30 am. Damn.

I got out of bed, my wavy black locks in a bush on my head. I stalked absent mindedly to the shower and washed. My Vanilla-Cocoanut shampoo filling my nose.

I dressed myself in a daze. I just put on some tight dark wash jeans and a red silk blouse. Simple. I put on a pair of my red converse and headed downstairs.

I nearly buckled over in laughter when I saw my cousin and aunt. Vicki had a large purple hand-shaped mark on her face. Aunt Nicci looked ready to pounce on me. This morning couldn't get more hilarious.

"Good Morning Nicci. Vicki." I said nonchalantly. Vicki flinched, Nicci just stared at me as if I were going to confess to murder. I grabbed a pop tart and put it in the toaster.

"Would you like to explain?" Aunt Nicci seethed. Her Italian accent sounded funny because of her nasally voice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Uh, Kay... I bitch slapped Vick-poo last night before bed." I said with an innocent shrug. My pop tart was finished and I grabbed it and bit into its sweet goodness. I was so enthralled in my pop tart didn't hear Aunt Vicki peaking to me.

"-and that's not right, Mimi! Apologize!" I caught the last part as I walked out the door.

"My bad, puttana." I said in a mock sorry tone as I closed the door. I heard Nicci screaming at me about my language and Vicki ask what puttana meant. Idiot. It means whore.

The drive to school was very quick considering I drove like a maniac. I was a maniac. I'm what Americans call bi-polar and or Emo. I'm like a combination of both. Only I don't cut myself.

There were many students gathered in the lot. I was shocked to see how normal and comfortable they all seemed. I guess that what happens when you get advice on high school from re-runs of Degrassi.

I parked next a black and silver Camaro. W-Wait. CAMARO?!! That's the car I raced that day!!! I wonder who's in it. I got out of my car and walked the couple feet to the Camaro. It had a label on the back window that said MAJOR HALE. I was confused.

"Admiring my car, darlin'" A smooth, angelic, sexy, voice came from behind me. I never thought an American accent, especially a southern one, could be the hot. I nodded my head and turned to face the stranger.

He was the sexiest man alive no doubt. There was no comparing to him. He was perfect in every way. His pale, clear skin. Perfect blond hair that fell over his eyes just like mine. His blood red lips. So kissable. His perfectly chiseled body under that black tight tee. And his eyes. His hypnotizing golden eyes.

"Hey, you okay there?" The angel spoke again. I didn't realize I was out of it until that moment. I could feel myself blushing. I never blush! Whoa!

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, thank you." I answered. He smiled a breath taking, panty soaking smile that made me squee. He is so fucking hot.

"Good, I was worried about you for a minuet there. You're new here aren't you?" He asked leaning sexily against his Camaro. I nodded.

"You must be Newton's cousin." He said her name in distaste. That made me smile.

"Unfortunately, yah. I am." I said. I was comfortably leaning up against my own car not feet from him.

"You're nothing like her. You're…different." He was pondering something. Then he looked back at me with those bedroom eyes and I almost jumped on him.

"Yah, we are nothing alike. Sometimes I doubt we are even related." I mused. How I wish that was true.

"I didn't know she was part Italian. She acts like she all American." When he said this I burst out laughing. I remembered when I slapped her last night and the look on her face this morning.

"Want to fill me in on the joke there, darlin'" He drawled. I opened my mouth to tell him what happened but at that moment, Vicki arrived at school! She hopped out the car and stomped up to me in a fury.

"My mother told me what you called me, bitch! Just because you caught me off guard at home doesn't mean I'll let you do it again!" She was breathing hard. The whole parking lot was gathered around to witness my cousin untimely death. I laughed at her. Hard. She looked pissed.

"What are you laughing at, psycho?!" She asked me angrily.

"Okay," I started, uncrossing my arms and pushing off my car to walk up to her. She stepped back. I smirked. "I just want you to know, that I don't give a rats ass if you know what I called you. I will call you it again and again in 20 different languages and all your gonna do is take it. Another thing, you know who my father is and where I am from, and you know we don't take shit from no one." My Italian accent was full blown. People stared at me like I had grown a second head. Vicki just glared at me.

"Oh and last night was nothing compared to what I wanted to do to you. Then I would have definitely been in my dad's place. I didn't hit you because you were a bitch, Vicki. I hit you because you insulted my father and my mother. You insulted my home and my background. And to make I so bad, you are supposed to be half." I was in her face now. She looked really scared. It made me feel good inside.

"So try not to get it twisted, cousin. I don't like you. I don't like your ass no more than you like me. But I'm going to deal with you simply because your opinion mean nothing to me. Che ha ottenuto?" I said in a frighteningly calm voice. "I'm not going to kick you ass in front of your friends because that would be very embarrassing for you." I was really thinking of her now. Not!

"You? Beat me up? Fuck you! You got lucky last night." She yelled childishly. I was seriously getting a little pissed that she couldn't just walk away.

"Listen to me, whore. Do you see your face? Huh?! I just barely slapped you! Barely! Now if you want me to really hit you, really?! Okay! But I don't want a murder charge on my already fucked up record. So, take this as a warning. Don't. Fuck. With. Me! I will rip you ass apart, burn the pieces, and use your ashes as kitty litter for _your _cat. That way you can get shit on everyday like you deserve. Now, I gotta shit to do, so go get a life, Vicks." With that I headed off toward the school building. I wasn't going to be late for the whore.

"Hey! Wait!" I heard that angels voice call again. I stopped and he was by my side in a flash. "That was…wow. Just, my god." He was staring at me in shock.

"That's what happens when I get mad. But it could have went way worse for Vicki. Trust me." I said, and It was true. I could have killed her back there. My anger problem was not something that is tamed.

"Remind me not to get on you bad side. But, hey, um…what classes do you have?" He asked quickly before the bell rang to get to class.

"I have…first period…Italian." That's convenient. No need to study. The angel looked at me funny.

"I do too! That's great. I have someone as beautiful as yourself to be in my class." He gushed. God he is so sweet and perfect and every way and what is his name!

"Um, I didn't catch you name." I said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jasper Hale. Your's?" He held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it tightly on purpose but he didn't seem to feel it. And Man! His hands are freezing!

"I'm Mimi Anabella Carmella Catrina Vercelli. Or just Mimi." I added that because I knew my name was a mouthful. Jasper look fascinated. He smiled a sweet smile just as we got ready to enter the class.

"Well, Mimi Anabella Carmella Catrina Vercelli, It's a pleasure to meat you acquaintance." He grabbed my hand, bowed and kissed it. I almost lost my cool. He is amazing. I want him. God I want him.

"L-Likewise." I stuttered just as we entered the class room.

*******

Italian class with Jasper was amazingly fun. He was so sweet and funny. He spoke Italian too. Actually, he spoke it very well. It was weird. Anyway. We talked. He told me that I drive really good for a girl, and that he couldn't believe that was me in that car. I told him about my life back in Italy. He thought It was funny that I was a mafia kid. He said that it sexy. That made me blush. He flirted consistently.

I unfortunately had no other class with him, but he did invite me to sit with he and his family at lunch. I can't wait! Two more periods and then I can see my Jasper again. Well not MY Jasper. But he could be…

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

I arrived to school a little later than usual because I had to hunt. My siblings had all left already and were probably all in the inside already. That's where we usually stayed. Inside. I pulled into the parking lot and hopped out. I headed toward the building but turned around to lock my doors.

I didn't lock them. I was much too distracted by the beauty staring at my car. Then I noticed the Audi R8. Her car. The person who beat _me_, a vampire, racing was a _girl_? Wow. Emmett should get a laugh out of this.

I walked up behind her. She smelled wonderful. Not appetizing. Just sweet. Vanilla and Cocoanut. She was emitting waves of shock and awe. And a lot of confusion. I decided to clear that up for her.

"Admiring my car, darlin'" I asked. She tensed. She gave off waves of amazement and adoration. For the car? Or me? I hope me. I watched as she nodded her head, her beautiful silky black hair bouncing. She turned to face me and froze. Her eyes traced my frame and I traced hers.

She was hot. Very. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any angel. She had pale skin. Not Vampire-pale, but pale for a human. She had beautiful pitch black wavy hair. It was waist length and her wavy bang fell onto her right eye. She was adorable. She had a petit frame and she was tall which was a change from tiny Alice. And the most amazing thing was her eyes. Those beautiful sea blue eyes that had tinges of violet. They stood out. They hypnotized me. I got up enough sanity to speak. She was still ogling me closely. I smirked.

"Hey, you okay there?" I asked trying to get her to stop visually raping me. Not that I had a problem with that. I waited as she came back into reality and then…she spoke. That voice. The voice of an angel. The voice that sings to me the way Bella's blood singed to Edward. At that point I knew I wanted her and I would have her.

We talked a little. I found out she was Italian and was Vicki Newton's cousin. This was very surprising because I didn't know Vicki was nothing other than an all American skank. I could tell she hated Vicki from the levels of disgust that rolled off her as she spoke her name.

I was asking her what she was laughing at when a very pissed off Vicki approached us. I could feel her jealousy when she spotted us talking. She started a huge argument with her cousin.

I just watched them bicker. Vicki was being told off. Bad. She was basically getting verbally bitch slapped repeatedly by her own cousin. I watched as Vicki got her ass handed to her. All I have to say is, if I wasn't such a gentlemen, I would cuss her ass out too. I never liked her. She reminded me of Lauren Mallory.

After the little show, my new friend headed off to class. I ran at a human pace to catch her. I told her honestly that I didn't want to get on her bad side. That girl doesn't take BS. Rose better watch out, there's a new girl in town!

I found her name very sexy. The names all had different meanings but all fit Mimi perfectly.

We had first period together which was rather easy for us both. We discussed our families and I found out that her dad was a Italian Drug lord and he was a very…mean man. That's why her temper is so unstable.

We talked for the entire period. I flirted with her and she blushed adorably. It made my throat burn. I didn't want her blood, I wanted her. Over the years my self control has gotten rather well. The bell rang all too soon. I invited her to come and eat at our table so she could meet everyone. I'm sure they'd all really like her. Well, they better! Because as long as she likes me, she's not going anywhere anytime soon.

Mimi Vercelli is mine.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW!**

**Reviews = Chocolate Covered Jasper Hales**


	3. HELP ME!

**A/N: I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE AUTHORS NOTES! BUT...this is important to me. I've been having a writers block for months now and I need inspiration! So to all of my readers and I do mean ALL of you. I need you right now! Rather than review this, go to my profile on FF, and visit my Tumblr Account. From there, I need you to Post what you want from me next. This includes my up coming Marley Story and all of my other fics as well. On my tumblr, you may ask questions, post links, and give and receive advice and such. This is much easier for me than reviews and I can actually respond faster to you guys. Anyway, I have to run. Spread this to your friends and feel free to ask me anything. Wether its about Fanfictions or just life. Thanks Guys! New Chapter soon I hope! I love you!**

**Love, **

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


End file.
